


Pretty in pink

by ko_writes



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, OT3, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sunburn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in pink

   He cursed the sun. He cursed UV rays. He cursed cheap, watery sun cream. He cursed his pale, freckled skin. He just cursed his bad luck in general.

   And now, Arthur and Douglas had dragged him away from the beach to take care of it, meaning they couldn’t have fun.

   “Sorry,” He apologised for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

   “Darling, we keep telling you that it’s fine; right nurse Shappey?” Douglas smiled, not smirked, as he stroked Martin’s forehead, soothing the scowl away.

   “Yeah, Douglas!” Arthur pipped from where he was rubbing Aloe on Martin’s tender burn.

   “But, now you don’t get to have fun in Cyprus; you’ve both been looking forward to it for ages,” Martin insisted wearily.

   “But Skip, I get to give you a back rub and make your burn better too,” Arthur insisted, getting close to his ear and making him shiver when warm breath caressed his sensitive skin, “And it’s such a pretty pink; like your blushes, or that jumper you look really nice in, or when you’ve been naughty and Douglas puts you over his knee…”

   Martin’s cheeks heated.

   “And I get to look at that gorgeous face of yours,” Douglas took over, gently peppering kisses over his frown and scrunched forehead, “And, it really is a beautiful pink.”

   “I think you’re keeping him to yourself, Douglas,” Arthur huffed, but the other two could tell he was putting it on, “You’re being very selfish and cheeky.”

   Douglas smirked, rising to the challenge, “And what are you going to do about it? He’s such a pretty thing, he’s too hard to keep my hands off.” To illustrate his point, Douglas’ hands roamed the pale skin of his thighs, this chest, his biceps, “And so strong also.”

   He was pulled in for a heated kiss, keening slightly when Douglas pulled away.

   Arthur got close to Douglas’ face, “I think I should put _you_ over _my_ knee, and turn _your_ bottom all red while Skip watches me make you gasp and moan.”

   Douglas had to hand it to Arthur, he was creative.

   Martin began thinking his sunburn wasn’t the worst thing ever.


End file.
